


Lovehearts

by ForbiddenToast



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenToast/pseuds/ForbiddenToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets, a lazy day and Pete has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovehearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com that I can't find anywhere but the idea was from whoever posted it there.
> 
> Also not completely proof read so there might be one or two mistakes. But I hope you enjoy regardless.

 

Laughing Patrick picked up another one from the bag lying in between his and Pete’s legs and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “Text me” He tried to say in a serious voice but ended up chuckling as he popped the Loveheart sweet into his mouth.

“You already said that one” Pete mumbled into Patrick’s blonde hair and rummaged in the bag and picked two out. “Be mine…Love”.

This was the sappiest thing they’d probably ever did as a couple (and sometimes that was saying something), laying on the couch and reading those cringy Loveheart sweets they’d bought cheaply from the grocery store, but Pete wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially since Patrick couldn’t stop smiling (and occasionally laughing) at him when he tried to put two or three into a sentence.

Grabbing another handful Patrick put some into his mouth without even bothering to read them and finally looked at the last one and decided it was his turn to make a sentence. “Can I stay in these pyjamas all day? ‘Cause I’ve got the love bug” Handing the sweet to his boyfriend Patrick closed his eyes and waited for another cheesy line to fill the room.

“Marry me?” Handing Patrick the sweet Pete wasn’t sure to what to say when he laughed. “That’s the winner there.” Patrick had mumbled, not really paying attention since Pete was so damn comfortable; even more so when they were still in their pyjamas despite it being two in the afternoon, “You deserve another go for that one.”

Diving his hand into the half empty bag Pete searched around until he found the one he was looking for.

“Marry me?”

Feeling his heart rise in his throat Pete wished he could see into those eyes he’d fallen in love with, instead of them being shut peacefully on his shoulder. Yawning Patrick mumbled a “Can’t use the same one twice” when Pete tightened the arm slung over his waist.

Opening his eyes Patrick grabbed a random one and started to read ‘ _pretty’_ when he was interrupted by Pete. “Marry me?” And if Patrick didn’t know Pete so well he’d have thought he was being serious based off his tone of voice.

“Will you marry me?”

Nuzzling his head into the crook of Pete’s neck, Patrick smiled softly against the skin there. He was so comfortable and content with Pete he didn’t realize Pete wasn’t reading off the stupid sweets anymore. “You’re breaking the rules.” He mumbled, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

Something inside Pete’s head told him to stop, Patrick hadn’t noticed he was being serious and he could still do it the traditional way he _knew_ Patrick would like…Maybe this whole spur of the moment thing wasn’t the way to go.

Pete was willing to drop it until he heard Patrick mumble a “Love you.” Sleepily and his stomach flipped. No, he had to do this now, when Patrick was tired, sleepy and perfect like he always was.

“Patrick,” He gulped, glad that Patrick hummed in acknowledgement; telling him he wasn’t asleep. “Marry me, please.”

When he felt Patrick tense Pete knew Patrick finally got he wasn’t joking around.

“What?” He asked slowly, afraid he’d heard wrong, surely Pete had been-

“Marry me?” Pete repeated yet again. Sweets long forgotten when Patrick straightened up to look at him, blue eyes blinking in confusion and something else Pete couldn’t quite place his finger on. Inside his head Pete was counting the seconds down to the answer which would either make him extremely happy or – well, he didn’t want to think about the other option.

And…were those tears welling up in those beautiful eyes?

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded, leaning forward to hug Pete tightly and whisper into his ear _“Of course I do.”_ And Pete hugged Patrick’s waist as good as he got when it snapped into him that _Patrick said yes!_

 

Nothing about it had been fancy, no delicious dinners or magnificent dances. Pete had just asked on a normal day while the both of them had been in their pyjamas and feeding each other one dollar sweets; Patrick’s answer hadn’t been screamed from the rooftops in joy like the films, it’d been quiet, intimate and just for the two of them.

And neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
